


The Bride

by Noir_Dix



Series: The Gospel of Mary Goore [11]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Mary Goore - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, Young man with a habit, dream within a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix
Summary: Y'all know that ancient, cursed photo of Forge/Goore in nun drag?...Yeah.
Relationships: Basil/Mary, Dix/Mary Goore
Series: The Gospel of Mary Goore [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Bride

[](https://freeimage.host/)

Basil rode in. Tired. Defeated.

The horse needed to be stabled. Mary had done well, finding a dependable, sedate creature...

Not that he would ever admit it.

Where _was_ he? His eyes narrowed.

A movement, in the shadows.

He sighed, internally.

"I need a word with you, wretch."

Mary smirked.

"Good for you. I notice a lack of–"

"I missed the mark."

He stroked the horse's mane, tsking him.

"You couldn't find a nun."

Basil's jaw set.

"In a convent."

"They say there is no such person."

Mary snickered.

Dix sat up, hugging her knees & watching her fledgling. She was still getting used to this; all the years, & all the encounters... she never stayed the night.

Mary dreamt in Technicolor.

She pushed his forelock to the side, wondering where this was going.

"Something is... wrong, about the whole situation."

"So, what? You'll have to go back?"

Basil shook his head.

"It won't help. I need something– more."

Mary stared at him.

"A spy."

His jaw dropped.

"I beg your pardon?"

Basil grabbed his chin, roughly.

"Granted, it's not ideal."

Dix tried not to squeak.

Mary had his long hair still, tied back. It was messy & coming loose, but, he had started dyeing it black.

She never knew that he'd had it both long & black.

" _Fuck you_." he snarled.

"No, thank you. I don't think I've ever been that lonely."

Mary spit on his boots.

Dix winced.

Basil smacked him.

"We can't go back, without an acceptable explanation."

"Then, I won't go back. You're not going to dress me as a nun."

"The Hell I won't." the elder vampire hissed, at the encroaching daylight.

Mary stepped smugly away.

"Go run & hide, you mangy old bastard." he taunted.

She stretched back out, next to him.

He set to work on the horse, but Mary, just like the rest of his kin, never stopped thinking.

A convent. Full of nuns.

They couldn't all be ugly.

Desperate though, maybe.

His cock twitched.

 _Spy_. Basil could go fuck himself.

Well... After he did. Later.

Dix snorted.

"You're horrible, Mary Jane."

He grunted, before doing that weird half-conscious thing.

"You... weren't there." he slurred.

"I am, now."

"I wishhh–"

She pressed a kiss to the dark hollow of the cheek facing her.

The next evening found Mary in a disturbingly well-fitting habit. Antique, naturally. He wore sensible shoes, which threw everything off.

Mary had big feet. Go figure. Thankfully, the habit was plenty long enough to disguise this.

Basil looked at him as though he were simultaneously the most fascinating & disgusting thing he had ever seen.

"So, what's the story?"

"You want to be a bride of Christ."

Mary climbed up the small cart easily, infuriating Basil that much more.

"But, _why_ though?"

Basil rolled his eyes, struggling with his cassock, yet again.

(It was a dowdy dark brown affair. Had a hood, which was something interesting & different.)

"Who fucking cares?"

"The sisters you're trying to sell this to, for one. How did you go from inquiring about an imaginary sister last night, to dragging me in, tonight?"

Basil stewed.

"I might have–"

"You already set this up. Bastard."

"Watch yourself."

"Make me. Who am I supposed to be finding?"

"A nun."

Mary had to keep himself from lunging.

Basil folded his arms.

"Somebody in the bloodline, distant though. You know, Forge has all the extended family."

Mary made a noncommittal sound.

"But, they say she isn't there."

"Was never there."

"Yet, you were sent there."

Basil didn't answer.

"Does this happen often?"

They hit a massive bump, & Basil swore he did it on purpose.

"My _ass_." Mary grumbled under his breath.

Maybe not.

"You're looking for a young novice, called Hope."

Mary was not impressed.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?"

"No."

"Is she pale? Dark? What?"

"All I have is the name."

"I hate you."

"We're here. Give me the reigns, & start acting like a girl."

"How do I even do that?"

"Keep your dick in your dress."

"You _were_ really cute, in the dress." Dix breathed, & he smiled.

"Can... do it... again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really Do. Not. Like. each other...  
> I started this within days of the SubVision pic surfacing.  
> I have a bunch more in mind for it.


End file.
